A wooden structural component of the type named has been made known by DE 102 24 903 A1, by WO 2003 102 325 A3 and by EP 1 511 906.
The subject of the invention is also a corner structural component for insertion in a construction set and a structure in connection with wooden structural components of the type named. The structure according to the invention features corner structural components and wooden structural components in a particular insert with insulating material.
Wooden structural components of the type named are originally specified for structures with particularly advantageous thermodynamic properties as regards the heat and moisture permeability of their building walls. They can be manufactured with little economic outlay in the form of materials and labor, and have proved themselves optimally in the construction of building in areas with moderate hazards. Particular influences of earthquakes (tectonics), atmospheric conditions, industry and traffic or tremors as a result of warfare, for example hazards caused by seismic shocks, water penetration, whirlwinds or tornados and arbitrarily effected operations in the surrounding area require particular properties which, until now, structures of the type named initially could only achieve provisionally and only with substantial economic outlay. The general task now underlying the invention is to create structures which can be erected at little economic cost, which satisfy high structural-physical requirements and which in particular withstand the hazards named.
As was expected, what has been established about known wooden structural components of the type named, both in research areas and in industrial usage, is that the join between neighboring wooden structural components in walls of buildings, compared to mechanical influences in the direction normal to the walls of the buildings, is very robust, and satisfies even the strictest requirements of the greatest hazards. Nevertheless, it also turned out that particularly large mechanical forces can emerge in buildings in the hazardous surrounding area, too, which act in the direction along the walls of the buildings and put a high strain on the join between the wooden structural components neighboring each other. Thus a particular task of the invention consists in further developing the known wooden structural component without loss to its advantageous properties so that—without particular economic cost in terms of materials and labor—it can be joined to wooden structural components of the same type in walls of buildings which withstand the effect of large forces in all directions, in particular also the effect of large shear forces in the direction along the walls of the buildings.